csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Help:Blocking/Subsequent IPs
---- An auto-block is an automatic block of an IP address, done by the MediaWiki software. Auto-blocks are the result of an attempt to edit the wiki from an IP address recently used by a blocked user. Each time a user edits the wiki, the IP address used to connect to the site is recorded by the MediaWiki software that powers the wiki. A log of IP addresses used by every user is kept privately, accessible only by users with check-user access to the MediaWiki software. When a blocked user attempts to edit the site, the IP from which they are editing is "auto-blocked" with the same settings as the blocked user (with the exception of the duration and blocking e-mail), so that they may not make the same edit anonymously or under a different user name. If another user then attempts to use that auto-blocked IP, they are auto-blocked as well, and any other IPs that they may attempt to use while blocked, are auto-blocked as well. Then other users who use those IPs may also be blocked, and onward. In some situations, this system can spiral and many users may be auto-blocked even if they did nothing block-worthy. Unblocking an auto-blocked user If a user is auto-blocked, such as if a named user was unblocked, but their IP address is still auto-blocked, an admin can clear the auto-block by: *Reviewing the list at , and searching for the user's account name. This is a case-sensitive search. *Identifying the #xxxxx number that is associated. If searching on this number, be sure to include the "#" *Unblocking the #xxxxx by clicking the "unblock" link Note that once the auto-block is cleared, the user's account name will no longer appear in the list. Messages Log messages Sometimes the term Auto-block disabled will show up in a block message. This means that when the user was blocked, that only their username was blocked, but other users on the same IP are still free to edit. The default setting for a block is to have Auto-block enabled, but it generally does not say this explicitly in a block message. To disable the default auto-blocking of an account, admins must manually un''check the box that says " ". How it works When an auto-block occurs, users may be auto-blocked as the result of a block on ''another user, who was probably using the same ISP. So a different user may end up blocked, even though they have personally done nothing wrong. This is referred to as "collateral damage". Example: #User:Susan, an administrator, blocks User:Bort for 24 hours. Unknown to Susan, Bort uses AOL to edit the wiki, and an auto-block was enabled at the time of the block #User:Steven, who also uses AOL from home, and is currently assigned the IP address last used by Bort, signs on to the wiki #The MediaWiki software, detecting the use of the IP by Steven, and assuming it to be Bort, issues a 24 hour block on Steven, in admin Susan's name. Susan is not notified of the block. #Steven receives a "You have been blocked" message, doesn't understand what an auto-block is, and angrily demands to know why admin Susan has blocked him. #Steven tries to login from his work computer (which does not use AOL) # The MediaWiki software senses that Steven is trying to get around his block, and auto-blocks his work IP as well #One of Steven's co-workers, who happens to use the same work IP, tries to access the wiki #The MediaWiki software senses the co-worker, and auto-blocks them too, as well as any future IPs they may use #And so on... It is important for users to understand that administrators do not set auto-blocks; once they have blocked a user with auto-blocking enabled, auto-blocks are set by the MediaWiki software. Auto-blocks do not appear in administrators' block logs, and the administrators are not notified of them. This is a necessary consequence to keep logged-in users' IP addresses private. So while the IP address responsible for each edit is recorded by the MediaWiki software, this cannot be accessed, even by administrators and even when the user is blocked. Disabling auto-blocking When a block is issued, auto-blocking is usually turned on by default, except for common dynamic IP ranges, such as those used by AOL. A list of such automatically exempt IP ranges can be found at . Administrators can disable auto-blocking at the time of blocking a user, by un-checking the check-box. Once an "enabled" block is placed, it can also be fixed by modifying the user's block, but this should not be done unless absolutely necessary. Automatic reset There is an internal auto-block expiry time variable, $wgAutoblockExpiry, which is set to 24 hours, meaning that auto-blocks only last for 24 hours. However, in the case of dynamic IP pools (such as those used by AOL), this may affect hundreds of users before the block expires. So in the case of an indefinite block, auto-blocks may continue to be set by the software, weeks or months after the initial block has been set. Older indefinite blocks, dating from before the auto-block exemption white-list and the option to disable when blocking, may also trigger auto-blocks. Ipblocklist When IP addresses are auto-blocked, they appear in (but not in the admin's block log) with a special mask that prevents the IP from being seen. Auto-blocks register on and in the banner available to the blocked user, with the name of the admin that set the original block. However, the admin is not notified that an auto-block has been placed. Diligent administrators who lift a block early, may wish to check the Ipblock-list in order to check for any auto-blocks that need to be cleared. Tips *It is helpful for all involved, especially AOL users, who are often chronically auto-blocked by collateral damage, to remain patient and remember that it is the software, not the administrator who is unfortunate enough to have his or her name appear on the block, who is responsible for the auto-block. *Equally important is for admins to check regularly, and unblock all auto-blocks from a particular user if more than two auto-blocks are set in rapid succession. *If more than two IPs are auto-blocked within seconds/minutes of each other, it is a good indication that it is a dynamic IP pool and the blocks are collateral damage. *There is a method that exists, that can help innocent users bypass their auto-block. Note that this is not guaranteed to work, so don't get too disappointed if it doesn't. Category:Help Category:Administration help